Sense and Sensitivity
by SouthParkFanfiction112
Summary: Pete is hiding something and Stan is determined to find out what it is. Pete should really know better. Basically just smut (A StanxPete one-shot )


**Still working on more mature content. Drip keep a review if you like or how I can make it better. Thanks!**

This was the worst. Stan cursed his writer's block. He flipped back through his notebook contemplating revising some older works, maybe that would inspire him. Instead, he decides to stop on a page he had begun to use as scratch paper. It was covered in miscellaneous scribbles and drawings.

Stan noticed he had a half finished doodle of Pete's bolo tie. He must have started that when he was bored one day, though he honestly didn't remember it. He looked over at Pete, who was engrossed in his own work, scribbling unceasingly away in his book. Stan's attention was drawn back to the tie and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey, Pete?" Stan called out breaking the comfortable silence they had been sitting in.

Pete grunted in response not looking up from his writing.

"How come you always wear that bolo tie?" Stan asked curiously.

Pete paused in his writing. It was barely even a second, and if Stan hadn't been watching him he would've missed it entirely. But he did, Pete had paused with hesitation. "What d'you mean?" He still refused to look up from his notebook as he continued scribbling away. "I don't _always_ wear it."

Stan raised an eyebrow in confusion, though Pete couldn't see it. "Yeah you do, dude. I don't think I've ever seen you not wear it. So what's the deal? Is it like special or something?"

Pete seemed increasingly more focused on his writing though it was actually getting less coherent. "What are you talking about? It's just a tie and I just like it I guess. Shit, I don't know."

"Why so defensive, Pete?" Stan asked as he stood from his spot on the floor and slinked up to the beanbag chair where Pete was seated.

Pete stiffened, dropping all pretense of writing. "I'm not being defensive." He still refused to look up at Stan. "There's just nothing special about the tie and I don't know why you insist otherwise." He tried to be firm but his voice was all nerves.

Pete finally looked up at Stan, who was now looming over him, and glared. "Stan, no. No. Don't even dare think about it!" He tried his best threatening voice and on anyone else it might have worked, but they both new Stan was stronger. He would get his way if he really wanted.

It all went so fast, Pete couldn't protest any further. Stan pounced, half straddling Pete; one knee between Pete's legs, the other on the other side pinning down his arm. Stan held down Pete's other arm with his own and made a grab for the tie with his free hand. Pete tried his best to escape Stan's grasp but it proved to be futile.

One touch. That was all it took. And that was all it really was. Stan had grabbed the tie successfully and although Pete had pulled back, Stan's fingers still brushed against his neck. The effect was almost instantaneous. Pete felt his face flush and a familiar warmth spread all over his body. And if Stan hadn't been celebrating his minor victory, he might have heard Pete whimper over his own shout of, "Ah-ha!"

Stan looked his trophy over as he held it up close for inspection. All the while, Pete remained pinned beneath him. But Stan found nothing special about the tie. There was no inscription of sorts and it didn't appear to be worth much. He didn't get it.

He looked back down at Pete and his gaze became instantly drawn to Pete's newly exposed neck. Stan had never seen Pete's full neck like this before and the open flesh was just as pale as the rest of the boy. Stan tilted his head slightly in curiosity. He brought his gaze up to Pete's face. It was bright red and frankly, Pete looked disheveled and debauched.

For all the nonchalance he tried to muster, Pete's eyes were wide with a caught in the headlights look and his cheeks were flushed red. "Stan, what are you-" Pete cut himself off nervously.

Stan brought his hand up slowly, the tie now abandoned on the floor. Pete flinched, but Stan continued towards him, until his fingertips brushed against his neck. Pete bit his lip and whimpered. His shoulders rolled back, causing him to inadvertently push further against Stan's touch. Now, Stan was very interested. Pete's eyes fluttered and he could already feel the heat begin to pool in his stomach.

Stan continued to watch Pete with a steady look of curiosity. He traced his fingers more firmly, drawing a few more quiet whimpers from Pete. Then leaning in closer, Stan puckered his lips and blew gently across the sensitive flesh. Pete shuddered and moaned quietly.

"Mmm…S-Stan stop…please…" Pete protested weakly and breathily. It was difficult to be firm in his pleading when certain other parts were growing firm. Pete felt like he was on all sorts of fire, in an achingly good way.

But Stan continued, ignoring Pete's protests, entirely entranced by his reactions. Stan wrapped his whole hand around Pete's neck and rubbed his thumb gently against the skin. He dragged his fingernails, scratching softly against the column of pale skin causing Pete to gasp and groan.

Stan watched the bob of Pete's Adams apple, as Pete panted beneath him. Stan licked his lips. Pete eyes went wide with surprise at the idea he knew was running through Stan's head. He couldn't believe Stan was even contemplating it. The thought itself was enough to cause the tingling of excitement to run all over Pete's body. Sure enough, Stan leaned in and _licked_ a firm, wet stripe against Pete's neck. Pete couldn't help himself as he moaned out. His face was flushed red with both embarrassment and arousal.

Stan continued to lap at Pete's skin and Pete started to squirm against him. It was torture and Pete wished Stan would just stop toying with him. Clearly, Stan wasn't disgusted, as Pete had originally expected him to be, but if he was going to mock him or something, Pete wanted it to be over with already. His erection was painfully obvious against Stan's thigh. There was no way Stan couldn't feel it and it really didn't get any more embarrassing than that, so why was Stan still messing with him?

But Stan didn't let up. He licked and kissed at Pete's neck all over. Pete couldn't take it. His eyes fluttered sporadically against the onslaught of sensations. His hips began moving of their own accord and rutted against Stan, causing his entire body to arch into him. He squirmed and panted and moaned, all while Stan left a wet slick trail all over his neck. Pete didn't care though, it felt too good and he was starting to need release desperately. He writhed, unabashed, against Stan. His hips seeking delicious friction against Stan's thigh.

To Pete's surprise, Stan shifted, releasing Pete's arms and more effectively straddling him. Stan placed a hand on either side of Pete's head, supporting himself against the bean bag chair. Pete was shocked to feel Stan's answering hardness press into his. Both boys gasping at the sudden contact.

Stan began rocking a slow steady pace against Pete. Although, Pete's arms were now free he still couldn't bring himself to move them, and instead dug his fingers into the beanbag beneath him.

Stan rocked a little harder and _sucked_ at Pete's neck. Some of that was definitely going to leave a mark. "Oh, god…" Pete groaned out excessively loud. Surely it was loud enough to be heard through out the house but he couldn't bring himself to care about how loud he was being. Not that it mattered either way, no one else was home.

Pete wrapped his legs around Stan's hips pressing himself closer to him, and tossed his head back involuntarily, exposing his neck further to Stan. He squeezed his eyes shut, completely lost in the intense pleasure. God, he was so, _so close_. Though he was eerily quiet, Pete could here Stan lightly panting against his ear.

The new angle of his head exposed Pete's tendon and Stan bit down on it roughly. "Oh, fuck!" Pete cried out loudly as he very suddenly grasped at Stan's sides, digging his hands into his shirt. He pushed their hips close together roughly and buried his head in Stan's shoulder as his orgasm crashed over him. His body spasmed and shuddered against the sudden, intense, and nearly overwhelming pleasure. Pete panted heavily, his body tingling with the afterglow of his orgasm.

Stan continued to grind against Pete's sated hips, moaning lightly with trace whispers of his name, until he was coming hard with his own fierce orgasm. Stan shuddered still embracing Pete for a few moments while trying to catch his breath. Then he disentangled himself from Pete and rolled over onto the floor. Pete was still breathing roughly, but the warm, blissful sensation of his afterglow quickly died down as realization set in. His entire face burned red, all the way to the tip of his ears, with embarrassment.

Stan sighed contentedly and stood. "So, that's the deal with the bolo, huh?" He said as he bent over to pick up the long discarded tie and handed it back to Pete. Pete took it meekly, unable to look Stan in the eye.

"Yeah. Thanks for the uninvited molestation. Hope you're satisfied." Pete spat out bitterly as he tied his bolo back into place.

Stan chuckled, walking over to pick up his abandoned notebook and pen. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

Pete said nothing feeling his cheeks burn with a blush. The cooling, sticky mess in his pants was proof enough of just how much he'd enjoyed it. And, although he'd die before admitting it, Stan had starred in several of his fantasies.

Stan grinned smugly at Pete's silence. He sat back down where he'd been originally and spoke. "That's what I thought. Besides, now that I know your secret, we can have lots more fun you'll _definitely_ enjoy."

Pete tensed for a second before eyeing Stan suspiciously. "Well that's unfair. You get to just take advantage of me whenever you want?"

"Hmm?" Stan perked an eyebrow. "How do you propose we even things up then?"

Suddenly, Pete had a whole new look about him, much like a predator stalking it's prey. It gave Stan goosebumps for a moment. And then Pete actually pounced on Stan, effectively straddling him and pinning him to the ground. Caught off guard, Stan thumped to the floor with a soft, "Oof!"

Pete grinned wickedly as he looked Stan up and down, pinned beneath him. It was all pretense of course, they both knew Stan could easily overpower Pete and break free at any moment. "I guess I'm just going to have to…" Pete leaned in close and whispered breathily into Stan's ear, "…press your buttons _all over_ 'til I figure out which ones…turn...you… _on_ …"

Stan shuddered and to Pete's surprise actually growled as he suddenly captured Pete's mouth in a hungry, fervid kiss. Lots more fun indeed.


End file.
